Same Mistakes
by TheCapsBabe
Summary: Never trust a cheating man.


I was furious I had just watched my boyfriend making out with another girl in my room none the less. Who the hell did he think he was, snogging another girl in the room where his loyal girlfriend has been sleeping in for the last two and a half years. George Weasley was the most inconsiderate person I have ever met, and to think I trusted and loved the man with all my heart. He was the biggest mistake that I have ever made.

I stomped through the halls of the spacious burrow looking for someone to talk to the I knew that I could trust. The only person who I wanted to talk to though was unfortunately out on business. It was Fred. Why did he have to look for another location for the joke shop today, on the day that I oh so desperately needed him. He was usually always there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. The one time that was urgent he couldn't be there. Even though I wanted to rant on about how his twin was a total waste of air for the whole wizarding community. I knew he would listen to me and give me advice despite his such close relations with his twin.

I searched everywhere for my second choice of people to talk to but I forgot, Angelina had gone with her long time boyfriend Fred. Why do my best friends have to be unavailable at my most needy time. Jeez I need to get more anti social friends. Instead of looking for Angelina I decided that Ginny would be my best choice. She was always willing to help and she was great for comfort.

I ran down the stairs trying to keep my tears from rapidly falling but of course it was an epic fail. My cheeks were soaked with tears for George. In all honesty though if he had the guts to kiss another girl in the house that we all live in he wasn't worth my tears.

I sprinted through the house to the kitchen where of course Ronald was shoving some leftovers from last night into his huge gob. I walked casually into the room and of course he took notice of me and my tear stained cheeks as the waterworks kept falling.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked immediately putting his food aside and coming to attend to my heartbreak. Despite him being my childhood best friend this wasn't really who I wanted to confide in him about. He isn't one to listen real carefully. Especially when it is drama filled.

"Nothing Ron, you don't want to hear it." I told him shrugging it off my shoulder still searching around for Ginny and thinking of the possible places she might be.

"Is this about George because you know me and Harry are always willing to go beat him up for you." He said making a punching gesture with his fist hitting his palm. I shook my head and chuckled slightly thinking about what good friends I have.

"First of all it's Harry and I, and second no I do not need you to hurt your brother. I just need to know where Ginny is." I set aside the question about George not wanting to tell Ron about anything that happened.

"You're always correcting me. And Ginny is at the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts with Harry practicing for her next game." Ron told me.

"Ugh that sucks!" I yelled slightly. I was angered that no one was available for me when I need to talk the most. They tell me all the time they are always there for me. When though that something happens they aren't there.

"Why don't you just talk to me?" He asked hurt. I felt bad because I usually can talk to him just not about this kind of stuff.

"Ron it's not that easy okay." I told him regretting not talking to him, but knowing that he wouldn't understand. He has the perfect relationship with Lavender, she's never cheated and they are irrevocably in love.

"Why not?" He asked simply.

"Just, I have to go." I said not saying anything just turning myself around and left the kitchen. As I walked into the living room not watching where I was going I ran into someone and started to fall but a strong man caught me. It was the arms that had held me many of nights when I really needed him. George.

"Whoa where you going so fast Mione?" He asked using my nickname, with a big grin on his face. Like nothing was wrong really, when there was, and I knew his secret. He was not going to let go of me or showing any sign of doing so anytime soon.

"Trying to get anyway from you as soon as possible." I sneered. Really mad that he had the nerve to even look at me none the less converse with me after what he did.

"Why would you want to do that love? Last time I checked you were my girlfriend and I thought that you loved me, or at least acted that way." He asked me clearly confused, at he supposed sudden change of mood.

"Well last time I checked boyfriends don't go around kissing other girls that aren't there girlfriends." I spat at him, glaring.

"Oh that, gods Hermione, Alicia she practically jumped me. I would never do that to you. You have to know how much I love you." He practically begged me, as he looked as if he was going to get down on his knees.

"Do I really know how much you love me when I can't even trust you. You could be off with that Alicia for all I know." I told him what I was feeling.

"What? God Hermione I love you and not Alicia, she means nothing. I told you she came on to me. I pulled her off right when she kissed me then I kicked her out. You have to believe me love." He was on the verge of tears like I was already in tears, letting them flow freely, not caring if he saw my pain.

"I can't believe you George where over. I do love you, you should know that, but you can't trust a cheating man. I've tried once, and it didn't work, I won't try again" I told him sadly and walked away from my ex with tears in his eyes falling to the ground screaming.


End file.
